It'll Be Okay
by Scissor Love
Summary: She grabbed a small, white, plastic device out of her bag, shoving it into his chest. Beck stared at the little pink plus for a while, before looking up at her in disbelief. "Y-You're not pregnant, are you?"
1. Chapter 1

"BECK!" Jade yelled at the top of her lungs as she pushed through the doors of Hollywood Arts, her signature Gears of War messenger bad slung around her shoulder. "BECK!"

"Hola!" Cat Valentine, cheerful as always, scurried up to her. Jade was totally not in the mood to talk. She'd just received the worst news of her life, and the last thing she needed was to talk to Cat.

"Cat." She growled, "Where the hell is Beck?"

The red head shrugged and grinned, irritating Jade even more. Jade peered around Cat, seeing her boyfriend talking to Tori. Jade groaned audibly, trying to keep herself from punching the brick wall.

Jade marched over to him, an angry yet sad emotion crossed her face.

"Hey babe." Beck said casually as he saw his rebellious girlfriend making her way over to him. "What's wrong?"

She pushed him against the locker, "You're a liar, that's what's wrong!" A grimace crossed Tori's face as she watched in horror.

He held his hands up innocently, "What did I do now?"

Hastily, she grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the janitors closet and locking the door. Jade lowered her voice, but still sounded angry. "You _said _you had protection last week."

"Really? _This _is what you're mad about? It's not that big of deal." He answered naively.

She took a deep breath. "God Beck. You're so stupid sometimes." She grabbed a small, white plastic device out of her bag, shoving it into his chest.

Beck stared at it for a while, before looking up at her in disbelief.

"Y-You're not pregnant, are you?"

She nodded, trying to keep herself from crying.

"But... how?"

"I'd rather not explain how you knock a girl up to my boyfriend right now."

"I didn't mean it like that, Jade..." He glanced over at her, seeing her sitting on the floor. Her face was buried in her lap, and she was silently sobbing. "Jade..."

She looked up at him desperately, ignoring her ruined mascara. "What are we going to do?"

"It'll be okay, babe." He replied, gently rubbing her back.

"No, it won't! You're so dumb!" She spat at him.

"Jade..." He sat down on the ground beside her.

"This isn't supposed to happen to me!" She choked out.

Gently, he shushed her, trying to calm her down a bit.

"How do you think we're going to tell people, Beck?" She demanded. "Everyone will say I'm a _slut!_"

"No, no, no, no. You're not a slut, I promise."

"A-a-and my parents!" Jade stammered. "They'll kick me out!"

"It's going to be alright. You can live with me." He gave her a sad but reassuring smile.

"Jesus, Beck, why don't you just leave?"

"W-what?" He looked at her, confused.

"Go run off with Tori." Jade stared at him blankly.

"What, Jade, no, I-"

"You still have an opportunity to have a perfectly fucking fine life with _her_."

"No way in hell am I leaving my gorgeous girlfriend like this." Beck started assertively, looking her in the eyes. "Because I love you. And I love this little alien thing growing inside of you."

Jade smiled a tiny bit, looking up at him. "You're so corny."

He grinned, running his hand through his hair. "Everything is going to be okay. Now come on, I don't want to be late for class."

"School is seriously the last thing I'm worried about right now." She deadpanned.

"Come on, babe." He coaxed, getting up then reaching his hand for her to grasp ahold of to help her get up.

She swatted his hand away, and got up on her own. "I'm pregnant, not physically disabled."

"Fine, fine." He sighed. "I was just trying to help." They stood face to face. Slowly, Beck reached down, wiping some smeared eyeliner off her face, and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "It'll be okay." He reassured her over and over.

* * *

><p><em>I know there's been quite a few JadexBeck pregnancy stories, but I thought maybe I could give this one a little twist. Thoughts so far? Should I continue? xx<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Jade had been pregnant for just over a month now, but they hadn't told anyone. Beck spent every free moment with Jade, carrying her books to class or getting her decaf.

That's right. Jade West drinking _decaf. _She hadn't been too pleased when Beck cut her off coffee. "Beckkkkkkk." She took a sip. "Is this decaf?"

"Um, yeah.." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why?" She demanded. He looked at her, trying to give her a little hint without saying anything, considering they were sitting at a table with Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Cat.

He lowered his voice so only she could hear, "You know why."

Suddenly, she looked like she was about to cry. Jade slung her bag around her shoulder, abruptly getting up. Their friends were left sitting at the table, clueless. "She's just irritable today." Beck made up an excuse.

"When isn't she irritable?" Tori rolled her eyes, causing the rest of the group, minus Beck, to laugh.

"Yeah." Robbie shrugged, "She's always a bitch to me."

"Lay off her, alright?" Beck told them, his voice stern and protective. Then, he left the table too, going to find his girlfriend.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Jade..?" Beck called, looking around the empty halls of the school for his girlfriend. He looked up, seeing her sitting on the stairwell with glassy eyes. "Hey." He sat down next to her.

"I hate this. I hate all of this." She complained. "I always feel like puking, I constantly have to pee, and now I can't even have coffee?"

"I know, babe, but too much caffeine is unhealthy for the baby and..." His voice trailed off, as he glanced at Jade. She suddenly looked nauseous.

She groaned, clutching her stomach. "I think.. I'm gonna be sick again..." Darting to the nearest garbage can, she bent over, throwing up. Beck rushed to her side, quickly taking her black hair into his hands, so she wouldn't get any vomit on it. He traced gentle circles on her back.

"You alright?" He asked quietly as she stood up.

"Yes, I'm absolutely fine! Not like I just puked my guts out or anything!" She grinned at him, her voice dripping with fake enthusiasm.

"Come on, Jade, let's skip the rest of the day." Beck suggested, and she smiled at him gratefully.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When they got back to Beck's RV, Jade ran to brush her teeth, then flopped down on his bed tiredly. Now, it wasn't just _Beck's RV _or _Beck's bed. _It was more like _Beck and Jade's RV _and _Beck and Jade's bed._ Jade, slowly but surely, had been moving her worldly items to Beck's trailer, preparing for the fateful day when her parents find out. They both agreed it would be easier if they moved sneakily. Move now, tell later. Truth be told, Jade liked it at Beck's better anyway.

"This sucks." She said out loud.

Beck walked into the RV seconds later, tossing his coat to the side. "I heard that." He said. "What's so bad about living with me?"

"Nothing. I kind of like living with you." Jade sat up a little. "That's not what sucks."

"Oh." He said, then grabbed his guitar off the floor.

"Yeah." She replied, sighing.

Beck sat down beside her, and strummed his guitar. "It'll be okay, Jade. I promise." He gave her a little reassuring smile. That smile made her happy. It made her realize that there was still some form of hope for her and her boyfriend.

He hummed along to the music he played on his guitar, while Jade lay beside him, listening. The tune was warming and familiar, but she couldn't exactly put her finger on it. Jade was a mix of emotions, but right now, as she drifted to sleep with Beck near her, she had almost convinced herself that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><em>I had originally planned for this to be about nine chapters, but it looks as if it's going to be closer to fifteen chapters. Thoughts? xx<em>


	3. Chapter 3

"Jade?"

"What, mom?" She shouted from her bedroom. It was one of those rare days when Jade was actually at her own house, rather than Beck's house. She was home to do some homework, then she was going straight to Beck's place, sneaking out a few of her possessions as she went. The pregnancy had been tough on her relationship with her mom, even if he mom was still clueless. Their mother-daughter relationship had never been good. Jade's parents were "workaholics," investing all their free time in her work rather than Jade's life. Jade was fine with it, she didn't care. Their absence made her who she was. Pregnant, rebellious, angry. All of it. Jade was surprised her mom even had the time to care, considering she constantly had her Blackberry pressed to her ear.

"Come here right now! Your father and I need to talk to you!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"B-B-B-Beck.." Jade cried into the phone that was pressed against her ear, throwing as much as she could carry into her black duffle bag.

"Jade! Are you alright? Is there something wrong with the baby? Are you-"

He was cut off by her blubbering. "No.. they found out... my parents found out.." She kneeled on the floor, tossing more clothes in.

"What'd they say?" He sounded nervous, because he knew that their reactions must not have been good.

"They.. they yelled.. and.. they.. k-k-kicked me out.." Jade already knew her parents reaction wasn't going to be friendly. They only wanted a successful, business-minded child. Not Jade. Her getting kicked out was expected, but they both thought it would at least be a few months before they found out. Jade had been careless, though, when she threw her pregnancy tests away in the garbage in the kitchen.

"I'm on my way over there." He said, wanting to rush to her side and protect her from the backlash of their actions.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When Beck arrived at Jade's house, he saw her sitting on her porch, make up running down her face, duffle bag tucked under her arm. He got out of his truck, hoisting the bag over his shoulder, and tossing it into the back. Then he walked over to her. "Hey." Jade said solemnly.

"Hi." He gave he a sad little smile. "You alright?"

She shrugged. "Can we leave now?"

"Sure, babe." He took her hand, and opened the truck door for her.

"I'm pretty sure I can open a door by myself, thanks." That response was just like Jade. He was just trying to be gentlemanly, but she was too independent. It made him laugh.

"So, where do you want to go? Home, or..?"

"Inside Out Burger." She said, glancing down at her stomach slightly. "This kid gets hungry a lot. I'm going to be so fat in nine months." She frowned. "Say goodbye to your hot girlfriend."

Beck started to drive. "Jade, you're always going to be my hot girlfriend."

"Yeah," She said sarcastically. "I'm sure you'll be saying that when I have cankles and fuckles."

He looked confused. "Fuckles..?"

"Finger knuckles. You know. When your fingers get really huge."

He laughed. "I've never heard of such thing. I don't think that even exists..."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes playfully.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Jade hated emotion, but at this point in her life, it was hard not to show it. She'd almost cried when Beck made her get up for school - damn pregnancy hormones making her tired, and irritable.

"Alright." Beck parked his truck in the Hollywood Arts parking lot. "Let's go."

"Can't we just.. not go to school today?"

"You've already missed three days of school. Now come on."

She groaned. Beck took her hand and led her over to the table at the Asphalt Cafe where Tori and Cat were sitting. Jade dug her nails into his wrist to let him know how much she didn't want to sit there.

"Hi!" Cat said peppily. Jade sucked her stomach in. Beck replied with a simple hello.

"I do not want to be here." Jade seemed annoyed.

"Oh, Jade! You should be more positive." Tori explained.

"I'm sure you'll feel super positive when I punch your face in." Jade replied, mocking Tori's girly voice and sipping her decaf. She'd gotten used to decaf, when she finally got over herself and realized there was no difference in taste between decaf and normal coffee - though she'd never admit it to Beck.

"Jade." Beck warned as Tori frowned. "Be nice to Tori. She was only trying to help." Tori fluttered her eyelashes heavily at him. _Whore. _Jade thought.

"Fine. Take her side." Jade shouted at him, standing up from the table. "You _always _take her side!"

These stupid pregnancy hormones always making her more upset than usual. Now she really didn't believe Beck when he said everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><em>So far, I've been uploading a chapter a day. Would you like me to continue uploading a small chapter per day, or one large chapter per week? Opinions? xx <em>


	4. Chapter 4

It was tiring, constantly chasing after his pregnant girlfriend, especially over something stupid like this. He blamed it on hormones. Regardless of what it was, he wasn't going to sit back and let her walk away.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After the whole "Tori" incident earlier in the day, Beck found Jade sitting in his trailer, eating a tub of coffee flavored ice cream. Jade loved her coffee.

"Hey." He said, throwing his coat on the hanger.

"Sup." Jade replied, stuffing another cold spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, staring at the talk show that was on the TV and not making eye contact with Beck.

He moved to sit down beside her on the bed. "Listen, about today..."

"No." She stopped him. "Don't be sorry. Go make out with your precious little, skinny, talented, beautiful Tori." She rolled her eyes.

"Jade, I seriously don't like her like that."

Jade got up off the bed. "Obviously you do _like her like that._"

"No, I don't. I just want you to be positive. I want you to be happy." She finally looked into his chocolate colored eyes. Those eyes made her heart melt.

"Fine." She frowned, putting the ice cream back into the freezer. As she reached up, the hem of her black shirt stretched up, revealing her pale skin and a tiny baby bump.

"You know, we should really make you a doctor's appointment." Beck suggested.

Jade turned around abruptly. "Hell no. I know what they do to you in there, Beck." Jade never liked doctors.

He chuckled. "They put this blue goo on your stomach and show you some pictures. That's it."

"You would know." She shot back.

"My mom always watched those baby shows when I was little, okay?" He defended. "Plus, you need vitamins to keep the kid healthy."

Jade sighed. "God. You always make me feel guilty. Just make the damn appointment. But you're coming with me. I don't want to be the slutty single teenager."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"You comin'?" Beck asked Jade as he grabbed the car keys off the nightstand.

"Quit rushing me!" She shouted at him through the bathroom door.

"The appointment is at 12.20 and it's 12.00. Come on, Jade! You know how LA traffic is."

She walked out of Beck's small bathroom, hair curled, make up applied.

"You look pretty." He complimented.

"Whatever." She chewed on one of her black painted nails.

"Don't be so nervous." Beck tried to calm her.

"How can I not be nervous, Beck? What if you impregnated me with some alien child?"

He stifled a laugh. "I'm fairly sure that's not possible."

"Shut up!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Jade West!" A nurse called to Jade who was sitting in the waiting room, clutching Beck's hand tightly.

"I don't want to go." She hissed in Beck's ear.

"You have to." He encouraged her, getting up and walking towards to examination room.

Jade sat on the table, waiting for the doctor to come in the room. "Hello." A woman who appeared to be about thirty, wearing a lab coat, appeared at the door. "You must be Jade. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, it's a real pleasure." Jade said sarcastically.

"Alright then." The doctor took a quick glance at Jade, and then at Beck. They could both clearly see that they were being judged. "Um.. so, this is your boyfriend?" The lady asked, and Jade nodded. She scribbled something onto her paper. "And how old are you two?"

"Sixteen." Jade replied uncomfortably.

"Ah, I see. Okay, Jade, I'm going to take an ultrasound of the baby. Do you want your boyfriend to be in the room?"

"Yes!" Jade said, not wanting Beck to leave. Jade pulled up her shirt, wincing as the doctor rubbed the blue, cold, gooey substance on her belly.

"Now, since you're only in your ninth week of pregnancy, I can't tell the sex of the baby yet." The lady explained, as Jade grasped Beck's hand tightly. They watched the baby's heartbeat on the monitor intensely. "But right now, your baby is about the size of an olive. Everything seems to be going as planned." After a few more explanations from the doctor, and questions from Beck and Jade, they were free to go.

"Jade, we're having a baby." Beck said as they exited the office, almost like he'd just realized it wasn't a joke.

"Did you just figure that out, dumbass? It's a baby that we don't even want." She groaned.

"I know, but everything will be okay." He whispered, ignoring the dumbass comment, and gently placing a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

><p><em>I think that most people voted for updating short chapters everyday, so that's what will happen for now. Believe me, I'd love to write long chapters everyday, but I just don't have the time for that in my life right now. Anyway, thoughts on this chapter? xx<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Jade and Beck were complicated. One minute, they were fighting, screaming, shouting. The next moment, they were making out on their bed, shedding their clothing as quickly as possible. Their relationship was _passion. _That's the only way to describe it.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"_God." Jade groaned, staring in the mirror and poking at her stomach. "I told you I'd get fat."

"Babe, you're not fat. You're pregnant." He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Plus, it's hardly even noticeable."

"I'm not even hot." Jade frowned, holding out her hands in front of her. "Ugh! I told you I'd get fuckles!"

Beck inspected her slender fingers. "I don't see any difference."

"So you think I've always have fuckles?"

"No, Jade, no. I didn't mean it like that!"

Jade laughed menacingly. She loved to drive him crazy, pretending she was mad when he said the wrong thing.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"_Hi hi hi!" Cat greeted cheerfully as Jade sat down at the table where Tori was also sitting. Usually, she would avoid Tori at all costs, but she didn't want to sit alone and Beck was busy helping Sikowitz with something that Jade didn't bother to listen to.

"Sup." Jade said, not really caring for an answer.

"So Jade, I heard this rumor that-" Tori started.

"What?" Jade demanded. _There's no way they know about me getting knocked up. How would they know? _Jade reminded herself.

"Nothing serious.. But.. SinJin has been telling everyone that you're gaining weight.."

"Since when is my weight the business of that creep?" Jade suddenly felt worried. _Oh god. _She thought. _I need out of here. NOW. Where the hell is Beck? _

Cat giggled, interrupting her thoughts. "You're having a baby, Jade!" Cat grinned widely.

Jade look stunned and scared, her eyes opening wide. "Where the _fuck _is SinJin?"

"Um, he just went in there." Tori pointed toward the school. "Wait.. Jade, is it true?"

"Leave me alone!" Jade screamed, darting into the hallway. _SinJin is going to get it for telling everyone about this. _Jade thought wildly as she stormed through the hall.

* * *

><p><em>This is very short and probably quite hard to follow, because I was not in the mental state to write today. My apologies<em>. _I'll try upload something of quality tomorrow. Just to recap, SinJin somehow found out that Jade was pregnant and spread it around Hollywood Arts. xx_


	6. Chapter 6

"Jade, babe, calm down." Beck's cool voice rang in her ears.

"How do you expect me to calm down?" She screamed, pacing around the empty classroom. Just a few minutes ago, Jade had broke SinJin's nose when she punched him. It took two teachers, Andre, Tori, and Beck to remove Jade from him. "He _fucking _told everyone I was a pregnant whore!"

Beck and Jade were alone in the room now, even though their friends waited for answers outside the door. "And you punched him. You're even now."

"No." She took a deep breath. "No, no, we're not _even. _I'm still pregnant and he's just the little dickhead who made it worse!"

"Language." Beck censored her.

"Do you think I _fucking _care right now, Beck?" She hissed, clearly continuing to swear.

He shook his head, and ran a hand through his deep brown hair. Before he had a chance to say anything else, Jade broke down in tears. It was expected.

When Beck tried to console her, Jade just yelled through the stream of tears pouring out of her eyes. To be perfectly honest, this whole "Jade crying" thing scared Beck to death. He'd only seen her cry a few times, and he felt completely helpless.

Now, the whole school new about Beck and Jade's situation. It's not like it was a surprise; Beck and Jade had been dating for two years. It was obvious what they did. Why was it such a shock to their classmates?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Jade glanced up from where she was standing to see Tori, then swatted the tears from her face.

Tori took a cautious step toward the couple. "Jade.. Is it true?"

"No, I'm just sobbing in a room for fun! Yes, it's true, dumbass!" The normal Jade had almost returned. The sarcasm was back in her voice, but hints of pain could be traced.

"Beck, could you, like, leave..?" Tori questioned, hoping to spend sometime with Jade to figure out what was going on.

"Don't you dare leave this room." Jade growled, not wanting to be alone with Tori.

"Jade, just talk to Tori and stuff. Do whatever girls do." Beck quickly exited the room, leaving Jade with anger on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a while for Jade to open up, but when she did Tori listened intently as she spilled the details of the baby. It was the first real time Jade had ever let her walls down for anyone but Beck. It felt good to have Tori to vent to, but Jade knew that she wouldn't make a habit of it. Stupid hormones making her turn to Vega for help. Though she didn't have the support of the rest school and she was sure they were already calling her nasty names, Jade knew she had the support of her friends.

* * *

><p><em>I haven't updated in quite a while, so here you are. I realize that this is probably terribly hard to follow, but as a recap; Jade breaks SinJin's nose for telling everyone about the pregnancy. Beck thinks that Tori and Jade should become friends, because Jade needs support. Jade finally opens up to Tori. My apologies for not updating. xx<em>


End file.
